dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Krillin (Collectibles)
There are currently a total of 150+ Krillin (クリリン) collectibles that have been released by numerous companies to date. A gallery and the attached information appends to the official releases and genuine specifics in regards to the additional merchandise pertaining to each release. AB Groupe *Balls of Fire Series Yellow *Release date: 1996 The "Boules de feu série Jaune" (also known as "Bolas de fuego serie Amarilla" and Feuerkugel, Gelbe Serie") which translated means "Balls of Fire Series Yellow" is a set of miniature bulbous gashapon pieces with the upper portion of some characters included. This set was released in 1996 by AB Groupe and has 21 pieces to collect in the series. There are three different base sets released in this collection, each with 7 unique characters included. The full collection has three different base sets (black, yellow, and blue). Characters included in each set are as follows: Black Series (assortment number 041009/15) Super Saiyan 3 Goku, Tien, Super Saiyan Gohan with Great Saiyaman outfit, Super Saiyan Vegito, Piccolo, Minotia, and Goku. Yellow Series (assortment number 041023/29) Tapion, Videl as Great Saiyawoman, Frieza in his final form, Chiaotzu, Krillin from Saiyan Saga, Krillin from Buu Saga, and King Kai. Blue Series (assortment number 041016/22) Supreme Kai, Yamcha, Kid Goten, Kid Trunks, Gotenks, Super Saiyan Vegeta, and Mr. Satan. *Balls of Fire Series Yellow *Release date: 1996 The "Boules de feu série Jaune" (also known as "Bolas de fuego serie Amarilla" and Feuerkugel, Gelbe Serie") which translated means "Balls of Fire Series Yellow" is a set of miniature bulbous gashapon pieces with the upper portion of some characters included. This set was released in 1996 by AB Groupe and has 21 pieces to collect in the series. There are three different base sets released in this collection, each with 7 unique characters included. The full collection has three different base sets (black, yellow, and blue). Characters included in each set are as follows: Black Series (assortment number 041009/15) Super Saiyan 3 Goku, Tien, Super Saiyan Gohan with Great Saiyaman outfit, Super Saiyan Vegito, Piccolo, Minotia, and Goku. Yellow Series (assortment number 041023/29) Tapion, Videl as Great Saiyawoman, Frieza in his final form, Chiaotzu, Krillin from Saiyan Saga, Krillin from Buu Saga, and King Kai. Blue Series (assortment number 041016/22) Supreme Kai, Yamcha, Kid Goten, Kid Trunks, Gotenks, Super Saiyan Vegeta, and Mr. Satan. Bandai *Chara Puchi Frieza Edition *Release date: 2006 The Chara Puchi releases by Bandai were not limited to the phone strap series. In October 2006, a mini figure set was released and incorporated plenty of characters from the series run. In this Frieza edition set, all the characters came sitting on top of a mini Dragon Ball or another item (such as a space pod). Krillin came sitting on a Dragon Ball and with a miniature base. Others included in this set and also sitting on Dragon Balls are Zarbon, Dodoria, second form Frieza, Nail, Goku, Kid Gohan, a Saibaman, Krillin, Oozaru Vegeta (on top of space pod) and Raditz (on top of space pod). Also, the initial releases of these mini-figurines came with a small piece of candy. Banpresto MegaHouse Plex Irwin Toy *Dragon Ball Z 2-packs *Release date: 2000 Irwin Toy has also released a 2-pack of Krillin along with Gotenks in its Dragon Ball Z series additions to the 2-pack sets. Released in 2000, this specific 2-pack is entitled "Krillin" and "Gotenks". The box mockup is highlighted by the basic Irwin 2000 figure lineup packaging version. However, the figures remain the exact same as prior releases. Also included in the packaging is a stun gun (which is quite random), a Dragon Ball, and Gotenks' vest. This 2-pack is quite a rarity as it was released in scarce quantities. The Krillin model, however, remains the same as the original Irwin Toy release. An alternate version of this set was also released in correspondence with the Irwin Toy reissues. SenSei *Budokai Scouter Z Warriors Minitoys *Release date: 2007 Later, the mini figurine of Krillin sitting on a Dragon Ball originally released by Bandai saw a re-release by SenSei in a series called "Dragon Ball Z Budokai Scouter"and the set is entitled "Z Warriors Minitoys." Included into the round base was a paper that showed the character's name around it and the collectible number attributed to it. Krillin is number 21 of this set. Gallery Category:Collectibles Category:Figures